It's all my fault
by dcgirl91
Summary: This story takes place at the end of Metamorphosis. Elisa feels guilt and blames herself about what happened to Derek. Goliath tries his best to comfort her. Not the best summaries but it's worth the read.


**I do not own any of the characters. Please fill free to leave a comment thanks**

 **It's all my fault**

Once they returned to the clock tower Goliath put Elisa down and she walked to the corner, trying to avoid everyone. When he asked if she would like some time alone she sank down to the floor and hugged herself. She looked up at Goliath and whispered "please" while a few tears started to fall down her face. Seeing that nearly broke Goliath. All he wanted to do is hug her and never let her go. But he did as he was told and let her be for a while. She has a lot on her mind right now and she needed time alone to sort things out.

'It's all my fault, I failed to protect him.' Elisa kept saying to herself over and over again on her head while crying in the corner of the clock tower. She tried to stop but couldn't. She knew it to be true. It was her fault. She failed to protect her brother from Xanatos and now her brother got turned into a mutant. There was nothing she could do to help him. She was a failure in her own mind. Then a thought came to her. How was she going to tell her parents about this? She shook her head just the thought of her parents' reaction. She couldn't tell them, at least not yet she thought. She had to keep them at bay for the time being. But what about Derek….no Talon as he goes by now. What kind of big sister was she if she couldn't even do the one thing she promised when both of her siblings were born; always protected them no matter what. That promise was forever broken. There was nothing in the world that she can do. Just the thought of that made her cry even more. That's all she can do right now, cry. Cry for the both of them. 'It's all my fault, I failed to protect him.'

Goliath and his clan stood there and just watched. There wasn't anything they can do for their dear friend. Their friend, who became a part of their clan. Their Elisa, his Elisa. She was sitting at the corner crying her heart out. She found out that her brother Derek was turned into a mutant named Talon and it was all because of Xanatos and Dr. Sevarius. Goliath knew that it is their entire fault. They all knew. They were the ones that did this to Derek and the other mutants that were once humans. No way for them to return to normal. Their lives have been ruined forever. But worst of all it's their fault for hurting Elisa the way they did. It broke their hearts seeing Elisa like this, especially Goliath. 'Oh how I wish I can do something to ease her pain' Goliath thought. They wanted to comfort her and wipe the tears away, but he told everyone to leave her be on Elisa request.

After, for what seemed to be an eternity for Goliath, decided to ignore Elisa request and walk up to her. By this time Elisa stopped crying. She had no more tears to shed. Goliath approached her cautiously trying not scare her.

"Elisa" he lowered down to her level and with kindness in his voice "I know you said you wanted to be alone but is there anything you need, please let us help you don't shut us out. We are here for you….I am here for you." He put his talon on her shoulder, getting it a small squeeze. When Elisa looked up at Goliath, his heart shattered into millions of pieces. The redness in her eyes, the faint stains of tears in her cheeks, and the lost look she had on her face.

"Oh Elisa" that's all he said before pulling her into a hug. Not sure whether or not Elisa will welcome it but once he felt her arms wrap around his waist he knew. They stayed like that for a few moments before Elisa pulled away.

"Would you like to go home, Elisa?" She nodded. He picked her up, told Hudson he was taking Elisa home before walking outside, securing her before jumping off the ledge and glide towards her home.

The glide was quiet. Neither of them said a single word. Elisa wouldn't even look at him. She just kept her eyes down, avoiding seeing his face. Once they reacted Elisa's apartment, they both stood outside not know what to say. Elisa had her back turned. Goliath tried to break the silence.

"Elisa I.." Elisa interrupted "It's all my fault Goliath all of it. I couldn't protect my brother and now he turned into mutant. I should have tried harder to protect my brother but I failed. I failed as a sister. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me because of it. It's all my fault." She whispered the last part as fresh tears started to form in her eyes. She wiped her tears away quickly, not wanted Goliath to see her crying again.

Goliath couldn't believe what he was hearing. She blames herself for what happened to Derek. She thinks Derek blames her. But why? What she said is not true at all. It was all Xanatos and Dr. Sevarius fault, not hers. He couldn't let her think like that. He walked up to Elisa, gently grabbed her shoulder, turned her around so he can say this to her face to face but she kept her head down.

"Elisa please look at me" She still refused to look up at him. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. "Elisa, listen to me this is not your fault none of it is. What happened to Derek was not your fault. You are a wonderful, caring, loving sister. You did everything you could to protect him. You didn't fail as a protector nor as a sister. Derek…umm… Talon couldn't ask for a better sister. The connection you guys have is the same as what I have with the trio, Bronx, Hudson, and what I used to have with my rookery brothers and sisters. He still loves you and doesn't blame you for what happened to him. Not one bit. Besides if it's anyone's fault its Xanatos and Sevarius. They are the ones who did this to him and the others. One day they will pay for their crimes. As you said before what goes around comes around."

At this point a few tears fall freely down her face. She let Goliath's words sink in. 'Big Guy right' she thought. Elisa wrapped herself around Goliath's waist and hugged him.

"Thanks Big Guy, you really know how to make me feel better. I don't know what I would without you. You're my very best friend Goliath." Goliath smiled and returned the hug. "As are you Elisa, as are you." They stood like that for a while, then they finally let go. Goliath took one of his talons and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks and I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm kind of embarrassed now"

Goliath took a hold of Elisa's hands. "There is nothing wrong with crying, Elisa. Did you not think I cried when I returned to the castle and found my rookery brothers and sisters destroyed by the Vikings or when I thought my angel of the night was destroyed with them? There is no shame in crying, it just shows how much you care about the people in your life."

Elisa smiled for the first time that night. She gave Goliath's talon a small squeeze. "You're right Big Guy, thank you and thanks for the ride home." Goliath smiled "You are welcome; I must be going dawn will be approaching soon. Just remember Elisa the clan will always be there for you…..I will always be there for you." And with that Goliath jumped from the ledge and glided home.

Elisa watched as he glided away and smiled. "Same here Big Guy same here."

The end


End file.
